Search for a Rose
by Kelaiah
Summary: Rose never died in battle... yet she is still gone... and Martin will do all it takes to get her back...
1. Chapter 1

"Martin!"

At first Martin the Warrior hadn't heard the cry for help, being engaged in a fierce grapple with a searat wielding a pike.

_"Martin!"_

Finally he heard it; locking weapons with the searat, the mouse turned his head and saw something that made him slam his fist into the vermin's ugly face, knocking him down, and run full-speed over to where Badrang had his arm across Rose's neck, pulling her towards the main gate.

Badrang saw Martin coming and quickly drew his sword - Martin's sword - from its scabbard.

_"Don't come any closer, mouse!"_ the tyrant stoat shouted, placing the sword's razor-sharp edge against the mousemaid's throat.

Martin froze, watching in horror and anger as the mad-eyed stoat half-dragged, half-pulled Rose toward the main gates.

Tightening his grip on the struggling mousemaid, Badrang sneered at Martin, "Don't come any closer, mouse, or this mousemaid will squeak her last squeak!"

Moonlight combined with firelight reflected in the keen blade, luminating the mousemaid's stressed face. Rose strained against the stoat's restraining arm and kicked at his shins, but could not set herself free.

Martin had no choice but to watch in helpless anger as the creature he hated the most dragged away the creature he loved the most-

-No. That wasn't his only choice.

Taking a firmer hold on his dagger but keeping the weapon pointed downward, the mouse warrior slowly but surely followed after, his gray eyes intent on seeing an opening, a way of getting Rose free of Badrang's grasp without harming her.

The tyrant stoat continued to drag the mousemaid toward the charred main gates, which were still riddled with fire from the Fur and Freedom Fighters' attack. Rose struggled to remain on her footpaws and clutched at Badrang's arm, trying in vain to free herself from his strong grip.

Badrang tightened his grip on her; he knew that she was his only shield against the mouse warrior that had sworn to slay him. He was almost past the gates when Rose looked up and saw-

_"Martin! Behind you!"_

Rose's cry gave Martin the second he needed: he just managed to turn himself enough so that the weasel that had been sneaking up behind him hadn't struck him with his blade, but the hilt came crashing down on his head, knocking all consciousness from the young mouse.

_Rose. . . ._

That was the last thought in Martin the Warrior's mind before the blackness overtook him.

* * *

**

* * *

****A/N:** This fic is for that one Martin/Rose contest thats floating around, causing mayhem and whatnot (no, just kidding! winks). 

This first chapter was actually based more on the Redwall TV show rather than the book; in the TV show Badrang actually grabbed Rose hostage, as you see in this chapter. But that's where I got the idea as to how Rose could be alive AND how Martin could get down to Mossflower and remain _somewhat_ Canon.

I apologize for not having very much detail, it's not very good, not one of my better fics, but hopefully it'll get better.

So please tell me all what you think of this and if you have any ideas and/or comments, I will be happy to consider them.


	2. Chapter 2

He was floating about in a black limbo, the echoing sounds of worried voices all around.

_Is he dead?_

_No, it's just a bump, he should live._

_Check for a pulse._

_I can't find it._

He didn't know where he was or what was going on, or even what it was that he had been doing or what he had wanted to do, but one thing he did know was that he didn't want them to think he was dead.

He tried to move, he tried to cry out, he tried to do anything to show that he was alive, oh please, please, I'm not dead. . . .

_No wait! I found it!_

A brief and mild calm fell over him, yes, he wasn't dead, and he knew it, but why. . . .

_Martin? Martin? Martin, can you hear me?_

"Of course I can hear you," came a voice, raspy and somewhat irritated, yet clearer than any of the other voices.

He heard a small sigh of relief, then felt a large, rough paw with sharp claws curl its way around his head and lift it up, and suddenly something very cool was flowing into his mouth, choking him-

-Martin sat up straighter, hacking and coughing and trying to breath in air. Surrounding him were Brome, Rowanoak, and Barkjon, Brome holding a canteen of water, looking startled and guilty, Rowanoak and Barkjon with relieved, somewhat amused look on their faces.

"Oh Martin, are you alright?" cried Brome as Martin gasped for more air. "I'm so sorry, I poured too fast-"

"No-no," Martin managed, holding up a paw. He then began to lift that paw higher to the throbbing pain he suddenly felt in his skull, but Rowanoak's huge paw caught it, holding it still.

"I wouldn't touch that thing, if I were you, young mouse," the badger warned, a grim smile on her striped face.

Pulling his paw free from Rowanoaks', but not trying to raise it again, the mouse warrior looked about him, taking in the aftermath of the battle last night: black smoked billowed in small columns in various places, piles of rubble scattered about the ground, but it was nothing compared to the amount of corpses lying around. Those that were still alive, those being from the Fur and Freedom Fighters, and still able-bodied, were wandering around the smoldering fires and other wreckage, searching for any allies that might still be alive-

-suddenly everything that happened last night came crashing down on Martin's head and the young mouse did everything he could to stand up, but the three other beasts surrounding him took a hold of him, telling to calm down, that they had won the war, that he should save his strength, that everything was going to be alright now, that-

_"No!"_ Martin yelled, batting away Barkjon's paw. "No! Rose! She's-"

"Rose?!" cried Brome, his eyes widening in horror at the possible thought that his sister might be dead, but again Martin cut him off.

"No, she- Badrang! He- he took her! He grabbed her hostage and escaped with her!"

Ignoring the cries and questions of the others, Martin jumped to his footpaws and broke into a staggering run toward the main gates where he had last seen Rose and Badrang.

When he at last made it to the gates, he looked around, as though hoping to see the two standing around waiting for him, but that was more foolish than anything Martin had ever heard before. The grounds outside Marshank were deserted; there was not one trace of life out there. . . .

"Martin, wait!"

A heavy paw laid itself on the mouse's shoulder.

"Now just calm down, young mouse, and tell us what happened?" Rowanoak asked again, her voice as firm as her paw, though he could still hear a slight tremor in it.

"Didn't you hear?!" cried Martin, looking up at the badger as if she were crazy. "Badrang took her! He dragged her away- out here- I tried to stop him- but, a weasel- hit me upside the head- would've killed me Rose hadn't- called out to me-" Tears filled the mouse warrior's eyes at the thought that Rose had been able to save his life even while she was being held hostage, whereas he, Martin, had not been able to save her.

"Wot wot!" called a jovial voice. Ballaw the hare came bounding out, looking rather pleased, in a grim sort of way. "I say, that was quite a battle, the fortress is ours-"

"Save your victory dance for later," Rowanoak growled softly. "Badrang escaped."

The hare froze, his ears going rigid. "E-escaped, Rowanoak old gel? That's not blinkin' possible! How did-"

"He took Rose," said Brome, looking almost as though he didn't want to believe it.

In the stunned silence that followed, Martin had stared out at the sea, watching the sun rise over the horizon. The beautiful golden light seemed to mock him, the warmth seemed to scorn him, the gentle sound of the sea waves seemed to laugh at him.

Suddenly he clenched his fist, his eyes losing their wetness and becoming hard with a determination far greater than the day he swore to regain his father's sword.

"And I will find her," he said, his voice causing a chill through all that heard it. "And woe to anybeast that tries to stop me."


	3. Chapter 3

_What happened last night. . . ._

* * *

Rose stumbled along, hitting her footpaws on the sharp rocks that littered the ground as she was pulled down the foamy shore. She dug her claws into Badrang's muscular arm, but he still held on, determined to never let his shield stray away from him. 

Straining her head around, the mousemaid looked back at the burning gates of the fortress at Martin's still form on the ground. Before she could decide whether or not he was dead Badrang gave her a fierce jerk.

"Keep up with me, mousemaid!" her captor snarled, his mad eyes not daring to look back.

Rose would have loved to have kicked him right then and there, but he was going much too fast for her to get a steady hold on her feet. Finally the two of them made it out to shore and Badrang began to pull them into the water.

The mousemaid squeaked and bit and struggled and kicked, thoughts of drowning coming into her mind, but the stoat continued on, mercilessly dragging her through the freezing cold water.

Rose hissed and winced at the feel of the sea's water splashing about her knees and hips. Oh, it was _cold,_ so cold, so cold it burned!

Badrang snarled and grunted as he yanked the mousemaid up and pulled on; he could feel the bite of the frigid sea-water too, but he dared not stop for fear that anybeast might be chasing him. He chanced a look behind him, and was relieved to see that he wasn't being followed. But he would be followed once they realized he wasn't among the dead and found his tracks! But that was why he was up to his thighs in the sea now - they wouldn't be able to follow his tracks now!

Badrang would have loved to have given a laugh just then, but he needed his breath now for running. He would need to get as far away from the fortress as possible before he could leave the sea.

The frantic stoat strove on, dragging his captive through the ice-cold foamy sea-water, heading south, away from Marshank, the fortress that had once been his pride and joy, away from the vengeful Fur and Freedom Fighters . . . and away from that _mouse. . . ._

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm _baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!_ Okay, enough of that. On with the show!

* * *

"The tracks end here," Ballaw the hare said, pointing at the almost-washed-out tracks as he kneeled down on the shore, just out of range of the foamy waves. 

Martin stood by, grim-faced and solid, his eyes cold and hard, his chin set and his mouth a small line.

Brome stood next to him, eyes still somewhat wide under his furrowed brow; the young mouse was still in shock over his sister's abduction.

Grumm the mole and Pallum the hedgehog were on Martin's other side, their own features a combination of the other two's: partially shocked and scared, but partially grim and hard.

Rowanoak looked up and down the shore, as though there might be a sign to show where the two beasts had gone, even though it was hopeless. "He wouldn't have wanted anybeast to follow him," the big badger rumbled. "So he obviously decided to escape in a place where his tracks would be washed away. There's no telling _where_ he would've taken her after he'd gotten far away enough."

"But he could've drowned. . . .!" Brome couldn't finish his sentence.

Martin blinked and Grumm and Pallum flinched, but Rowanoak spoke again.

"I doubt he would have done anything to her. He knew that we'd still look for him nonetheless, so I'm guessing he'll most likely keep her alive to keep us at bay!"

Martin gave a mirthless snort. "Still out making slaves out of innocent beasts, that old stoat is," the young mouse murmured, his wintry gray eyes scanning the ocean, the very ocean that he and Rose had nearly drowned in barely a season ago. . . .

"It's all my fault," Brome said, his borwn eyes water, his chin quivering. "If I hadn't gone a-wandering she'd still be-!"

"Come now, none of that talk," Rowanoak interrupted, placing a big heavy paw on the young mouse's shoulder. "It's nobeast's fault . . . nobeast except Badrang," she added, saying the stoat's name as though she were uttering a curse.

"Hurr, wellum, we'm be doin' nawthen to 'elp Miz Roser boi stan'in' around loike this," spoke up Grumm, displaying his good mole sense.

Martin turned to the mole, nodding and smiling for the first time that day, though his face had lost none of its grimness. "You are right, Grumm. We can't just stand around like this and I'm not going to do it anymore. I'm going to find Rose and save her from Badrang." He turned and looked back out at the sea with its calm waves that still seemed to mock him. "Even if it means giving up my own life!"

"But Martin," objected Pallum. "We don't know where Badrang is, which way he went. It could probably be seasons be we'd hear news of him, let alone _find_ him."

Martin stood still as a rock for a while, then he turned and looked north, a strange light in his gray eyes.

"There's only one beast who can help me right now."

* * *

Far away to the north, in her quaint little tree-house, Polleekin the Mole Seer felt a great shudder pass through her body. . . .

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to take a pause and thank all of you who have read this fic and given me such great help in writing this.

So thank you all very much, I couldn't've done it without you all and your wonderful reviews!

In the next chapter, we _might_ get to see more of Badrang and Rose (if that's the kind of stuff you people want), _and_ we'll see the reappearance of a certain character who I think is totally cute!

Martin: Now who could that be?

Rose: Gee, I don't know, hmmm. . . .

Badrang: Let's think very hard about this, class, and maybe we'll figure it out.

Kelaiah: You're mocking me, aren't you?

Martin/Rose/Badrang: _**YES!**_

Kelaiah: Whatever. Now then, people, reviews and helpful critique are much appreciated (and needed) so please don't be shy!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hi, haven't been around lately, have I? Or, to be more specific, my_fics_ haven't been around lately. THIS fic in particular. Well, enough gabbering! Let me explain what this is about!

First of all, my apologies for just about everything, but I have discovered that I cannot finish this fic, at least not in detail. When I first started out, I pretty much had the entire storyline thought out. But I just can't seem to get it all out in detail.

So, instead of torturing myself (and the rest of you), I am just going to finish this fic right now, in very little detail. Sorry everyone, but it has to be done. (Besides, warrior4 has this Martin/Rose contest nipped in the bud anyway, so yeah.)

* * *

First off, Martin goes off to Polleekin the Seer to ask her where Badrang had taken Rose. Polleekin, in so many words, tells Martin to head south.

Martin _does _head south, with only Grumm as his company - even though everybeast else wanted to come, Martin said that he'd move faster if he went alone. And besides, the Rambling Rosehip Players needed to get the slaves back to Noonvale, and Brome had to tell his parents about Rose, and Pallum was wounded (not mortally, mind you). Grumm had refused to be left behind, and finally Martin agreed to take the mole along, for Grumm had pointed out that Martin would need help along the way.

Meanwhile, Badrang has been heading south with Rose. The stoat had tied the mousemaid up with his belt, and trudged further on. Rose demands that Badrang release her, but Badrang states that he knows that Martin will come after him no matter what, and keeping Rose with him will keep Martin at bay. Rose feels great hatred for the stoat, and sorely misses Martin and Grumm and the others.

* * *

The next day, Badrang and Rose run into somebeast. (You'll recall that in the last chapter I said that there'd be a new "cast member" to this fic, someone who I thought was really cute? This is the character!)

The creature is Wulpp, the searat that Brome helped escape from Marshank. (One of the reviewers asked me if the new character was going to be a ferret, but no, Wulpp is the new character. I thought he was so cute in the Nelvana cartoon.)

Badrang recognizes Wulpp and forces the rat to help him keep Rose in check. Wulpp, who still walks with a limp, does so, whimpering a bit. Rose actually feels sorry for Wulpp, and Wulpp can't help but think that Rose resembles some creature he's seen before (Brome, of course; I figured they'd have a family resemblence).

And so, they all travel south, and end up in Mossflower.

* * *

Badrang, Rose, and Wulpp are taken into Kotir for carrying a sword. Rose has fallen unconscious, Wulpp is limping worse than ever, and even Badrang looks beraggled.

Gingivere has compassion on the three and beseeches his father that they be cared for (Tsarmina was not present when the three beasts were brought in; in fact, she was off making plans with Fortunata to kill her father).

Verdauga agrees to Gingivere's request and has Rose, Wulpp, and Badrang cared for. When Tsarmina hears of this, she is furious, but after meeting Badrang, the stoat (who had recovered quite quickly) charms her so much that she decides he'd make a nice soldier. She is contemptuous of Wulpp and Rose (who is still unconscious), though.

* * *

After some days Martin and Grumm are brought in for carrying weapons as well. The scene with them is very similar to the original scene from "Mossflower", only Grumm is present.

Martin sees Tsarmina holding his father's sword (which she had taken from Badrang, saying that such a fine sword suited her better; Badrang knew better than to argue with her), and states that it is his.

Tsarmina orders for Martin and Grumm to be executed (she's not about to let even more law-breaking beasts get past her) but is overruled by her father. Enraged, Tsarmina breaks Martin's sword, the mouse tells her he is going to slay her some day, and the wildcat tells the guards to tie the broken hilt to Martin's neck.

Martin and Grumm are thrown into separate cells, and after awhile, Martin wakes to hear Rose singing softly. He calls to her, and finds that her cell is right across from his. Grumm is not too far away, and the three try to work out how they can escape, but with no luck.

The next day Gingivere is accused of murder and brought down to the cells. Martin, Rose, and Grumm try to call down the hall to him, but he's too far away to really hear them.

So throughout the winter, the three friends talk and sing to each other, but little by little they begin to dwindle...

* * *

Then one fine spring morning Gonff is thrown into Martin's cage.

After introductions are made between the mousethief and warriormouse, Gonff introduces himself to Rose and Grumm, and later, after the CORIM send Gonff some escape supplies, the mousethief breaks loose the door.

Martin wishes to free his friends, but Gonff says they don't have time; the CORIM is waiting for them! Rose and Grumm yell for Martin to run, and the warrior relents, saying he'll come back for them.

* * *

The rest of the fic is similar to Mossflower with obvious differences:

When Mask disguised as Patchcoat comes into Kotir, he rescues Rose and Grumm as well as Gingivere, Ferdy and Coggs.

When Ashleg goes on the run from Mossflower after finding out that Tsarmina is insane, Wulpp goes along with him; the two had formed a good friendship. Both of them have only _one _good leg, so, heh...

And of course, Martin, when he returns from Salamandastron, is greeted by Rose and Grumm, and there's a lovely reunion between the three (especially between Martin and Rose).

* * *

When the final war comes, Martin has Rose stay with Columbine and Abbess Germaine at Gingivere's farm. Grumm goes with the fighters, however, having struck a friendship with Dinny.

During one of the battles, there is a fight-scene between our mouse-warrior and a certain stoat (who had been promoted to captaincy by Tsarmina and took possession of a new sword). Martin and Badrang duke it out, and Martin comes out victorious, having finally slain the tyrant that he wrecked so much havoc in his life.

In the end, everyone who dies in the original book dies (except Rose, of course), and everyone who lives, lives.

And, suffice it to say, Martin, after awaking from the fight with Tsarmina, hears that Gonff and Columbine got married. He turns his head to Rose and... well, do I really have to say?

* * *

An epilouge happens where Rose and Martin are married and have a daughter.

A messenger (Chibb the robin, actually) had been sent to Noonvale informing all there of Badrang's death and Martin and Rose's marriage. Chibb becomes an official messenger going back and forth between Redwall and Noonvale, bringing letters of love and whatnot.

Martin still goes on his journey to find his father while Rose, their daughter, Columbine, and Gonflet stay behind.

Martin comes back after his journey and is happier with Rose and his daughter than ever before.

Oh, and Martin and Rose's daughter (whom I am too lazy to name) is going to end up being Gonflet's wife in the future, so the children of Martin and Gonff are going to get hitched! YAY!

* * *

**A/N: **Well folks, that's it! That's what I was planning on writing, but due to time running out (and total laziness), I have to resort to this. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Bye!

Kel :)


End file.
